1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobility support devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a foldable walker, in preferred embodiments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elderly persons, disabled persons, surgery patients, etc., often require assistance when attempting to walk or move about. Walkers and canes are two devices typically used to provide such assistance by allowing a user to support a portion of his or her weight on the device, thereby providing increased stability to the user and removing weight normally supported by the user's extremities. Of the two devices, walkers provide more stability of the user. However, due to their size and general structure, walkers are often bulky and cumbersome to transport and store.
Because walkers are frequently transported between uses, some walkers are designed to be foldable so that they are easier to handle and require less space during transportation. For example, many walkers are sized such that they would not adequately fit into the trunk of a vehicle when they are in their fully extended use positions. A foldable walker is generally more easily lifted by a user and more likely to fit adequately within a vehicle. However, the collapsibility of known walkers is limited in that the walker still must offer the structural integrity needed to support the user. As such, many existing foldable walkers only partially fold and are still considerably bulky and cumbersome to carry and store in their folded positions. Various foldable walkers also include wheels and brake assemblies that render the walker less conductive to folding. For example, it is important to ensure that any handbrakes, cables, and wheel brake assemblies are not damaged and remain in proper functioning condition as the walker is repeatedly transitioned between and in-use positions.
Manufacturers and retailers may also benefit from a foldable walker that requires less storage space than those currently available. For example, from an economical standpoint, reducing the overall size of the foldable walker while in its folded position may translate into reduced shipping costs for the manufacturer. As well, reduced size requires that a retailer dedicate less shelf space to each walker being offered for sale.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a stable yet foldable walker, or other device, thereby facilitating the transportation, storage, and use of the walker or device.